


in the woods somewhere

by spoke



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	in the woods somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).



It wasn’t as if they’d meant to be out in the rain, and the muck, and it getting too close to their bedtimes.

Certainly not. And at least they weren’t any younger, when they could have relied upon Wensleydale dutifully telling the truth about whatever they’d been up to. But now it was getting darker, and they still hadn’t found this Shangra-li Adam was looking for. Pepper was starting to think it might be fun to find some trees to hide out under for the night, if only they’d brought a tent or something. 

And then she heard a voice calling. “Coo-ee, luvs! Are you lost? You really shouldn’t be out there, you know, who knows what kind of mess you might come across. No wild animals, not in these days, but still.” 

Pepper had frozen at the sound, and now turned around slowly. “Hullo, ma’am. Are... are you lost too?” Well, really the lady’s clothes were... just so practical and modern and somehow seemed off against the trees and the growing dark. A moment’s thought led Pepper to add, “Are you a witch? Only my friend Adam said we were going to visit one, and she was a friend.” 

The lady blinked and tilted her head to the side, eyeing the boys as they came closer. “Well. I can’t say I remember an Adam, but you seem nice enough, dears. And I’m not having children wandering around any woods at night, in any case, am I? Come on then.” She turned around and started heading towards a little house, and the Them just stared at Adam for a moment.

“Oh, and I am a witch dears! Not much of one, though, and quite retired now anyway.” 

Adam was grinning happily as he started to follow her, but Pepper hardly heard him telling the boys that it’s alright, this is Madam Tracy, only really her name’s Marjorie but don’t call her that.

_She’d_ caught up with Madam Tracy. “How do you even retire from being a _witch_. Aren’t there, I don’t know, _rules_ or something?” 


End file.
